


Only long sleeves

by ArianaBlack



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Scars, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaBlack/pseuds/ArianaBlack
Summary: The Doctor finds out you were self-harming in the past.





	Only long sleeves

You were running for your life with the Doctor as usually happens whenever the TARDIS decides where to land. You were on one of the hottest planet of the Universe, Androzani Minor with Magma Beasts chasing after you. The Doctor stole something from a cave, despite all the warnings that surrounded the vase. As a result you ended up running from the queen bats in the caves and after that from the beasts.  
The TARDIS was right in front of you, but you had to dodge the mud bursts from the mud pools. The Doctor grabbed your arm and pulled you after him to save you from a burst. You were wearing a long sleeved, yellow dress with jaguar print, while he was in his usual brown suit, but without the coat, because it was really hot outside.  
You finally managed to reach the blue box without any injury, which in this case was a huge achievement. You were panting from the physical effort and from the heat. You were glad that inside the temperature was much lower compared to the outside.  
‘Let’s go before they catch up on us’ said the Doctor while doing his thing with the console.  
‘I agree. We were supposed to go on a carnival anyways. I don’t understand how we got here…’ you shook your head and headed to your room to chance. ‘I hope it was worth it’ you added.  
You changed in your most comfy, black sweater and matching black pants. You saw the scares on your wrists. You couldn’t even count them; you were the only one who knew they were there, covering your wrist. Some scars were noticeable with plain eyes, while others were just thin lines, barely perceptible. You hadn’t done it for three years now, right about the time you’ve met the Doctor, but for a second you thought that you feel the urge coming back. You hastily covered them with your sleeve and the momentarily panic disappeared. You let out a small sigh and headed to the console room. When you opened the door you came face to face with the Doctors concerned eyes. He was just about to knock on your door, and he recoiled when you opened it.  
‘Hi there Y/n. How are you? You were gone for so long, I started to worry.’ He put a hand on the door frame, so you couldn’t pass by him.  
‘I’m okay. You don’t need to worry.’ You assured him with a smile.  
‘You are a little pale. Is there something bothering you? You can tell me’ he smiled at you so kindly that it melted your heart.  
‘Nope, I’m totally fine.’  
‘Okay Y/n’ he ran his hand through his hair. ‘I, on the other hand, am a bit concerned. Why are you wearing only long sleeved clothes?’ he stared deadly in your eyes. You couldn’t hold his gaze so you stared at his necktie.  
‘I like those kinds of clothes’ you lied to him, not meeting his eyes.  
‘I’ve traveled enough with you so I can tell when you are lying to me Y/n.’ you saw a look of disappointment on his face and you were ashamed of yourself for lying to him. ‘What is it that you can’t tell me; after all we’ve been through?’  
‘It’s not important, really. Nothing to concern you, Doctor.’ You tried to pass under his arm, but he grabbed your wrist and he turned you to himself to look into your eyes. You still couldn’t look him in the eyes. He grabbed one of your sleeves and lifted it uncovering your scars. You tried to quickly cover it with your hand, but he stopped you.  
‘This is what you were hiding from me?’ he asked you kindly, without any judgement in his voice. ‘I’ve seen this many times in my life. I’m here for you, I will always be here; you can talk to me about everything.’  
The two of you went together to the console room and while the TARDIS was humming quietly, you talked about your past, your problems, your feelings and so on. You talked for hours and hours. You were glad the Doctor wasn’t judging you for what you’ve done in the past to yourself.  
‘Silly Y/n, come ‘ere.’ This was all he could say when you finished your story. He pulled you into a tight hug, not wanting to let you go, and you stayed like this until the TARDIS landed with a big crash. You’ve lost your balance and fell down laughing.


End file.
